


Ready, Aim, Fire Away

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Love, this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: 5 times Ryan would do anything for Gavin and 1 time Gavin had to do anything Ryan said





	Ready, Aim, Fire Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is the saddest thing I've ever written. Or thought of.  
> ...  
> Enjoy!

1.

When Ryan first joined the Fake AH Crew, he was a man of very few words and many kills. He didn't seem to bond too much with the others in the crew, not that anyone had tried yet. Apparently the strong, murderous, silent type of lifestyle didn't agree with making friends easily.

Until Gavin, Golden Boy Gavin, came to talk with him in the midst of a dangerous spot in the job.

Well, involuntarily.

“ _Aaah!_ ,” the Brit was screaming before his lanky frame collided with Ryan’s back. “Wh- perfect! Erm... Vagabond! That's it! I need you to kill those guys for me, yeah? Dropped m’gun on accident-”

Turning around, the masked man saw two of the slew guards they were supposed to kill chasing his accomplice. Glancing back to Gavin, with his rumpled shirt and crooked sunglasses, was all it took for Ryan to cock his gun and aim. The man next to him squealed in fear for a moment, jumping back before the gun fired twice. Both guards fell on the ground without another shot.

There was definitely definitely another noise from Gavin, something resembling shock, when both were felled with minimal effort and bullets. It didn't take long for the cheer to come back to the Brit’s face.

“My hero!” Gavin crooned, beaming at Ryan with his silly grin and big nose.

He seemed like an idiot, one with a low skill level and high charm. Not much use on the team, seeing as though he _dropped his gun_ amidst a _gunfight._

All the Ryan did was roll his eyes under his mask and think sarcastically…

_Anything for you, your majesty._

 

▪▪▪

 

2.

“Gavin? Gavin!”

By the time Ryan had gotten settled in the Fake AH Crew, Gavin had started being a sort of “lost puppy” around him during as many heists as possible. They started to form a pretty decent team, seeing as though Gavin turned out to _not_ be a complete bumbling idiot. He was competent enough to be considered Ryan's first friend in the Fakes. His first real friend.

“ _Gavin!_ ”

But at the moment, it sounded like Gavin was in trouble. There was no response from him on the coms and any security cameras where he was had been downed.

For all intents and purposes, it seemed as though Gavin was dead.

“Ryan, you were the closest to Gav. Are you near a car?” Geoff’s voice, loud above the gunfire and grunts, rang into his ear.

“Uhh,” A quick surveillance of the area and he saw a few parked cars. “I see a couple.”

“Grab one and _get your ass over to him._ ”

It didn't take long to hop into the stolen vehicle and speed around a few bends before Ryan found himself where Gavin was lost.

Red-stained and unconscious, but still breathing, Gavin was hauled to the stolen car by the masked man before said car sped off into the street. It didn't take too long for Gavin to wake up groggily for just long enough to mumble something resembling a thanks.

All Ryan said in return was “Anything for you, my friend.”

 

▪▪▪

 

3.

It wasn't long for Gavin and Ryan to become a fully bonded, well-working machine of a team. They were extremely close and Gavin seemed to be the one of the only ones who really knew Ryan aside from the newer guy, Jeremy. The classic team between Gavin and Ryan, however, the Brit affectionately named “Team Love ‘n Stuff.”

It made the others poke fun, but seeing the look of anticipation and hope in Gavin’s eyes after suggesting the name made something in the older criminal’s heart stir.

All the look drew out of him was a shrug and a quick “As long as I'm the stuff.”

A pang of painful want and need throbbed in Ryan's heart when he saw the other beam brightly at his approval. The want, he knew, was not something of an indecent nature but rather a gentle and soft want. To at least the extent of wanting to see that bright grin as much as he could in his life as long as he was the cause.

It seemed that this feeling would be nothing but inconvenient and hindering during the heist they were on.

Although this meant that there were instincts, gut instincts, that kicked in especially for Gavin.

More specifically when the Golden Boy found himself in danger.

Surfing a certain part of the job, Gavin and Ryan along with Michael had to clear out the guys who wanted them dead by the airport. Cops, criminals, bystanders all were mowed down with a variety of weapons. Suddenly-

“ _Ryan!_ ”

Gavin was squawking in fear, getting cornered by a few thugs. His gun fired madly, but not consistently. A few were taken down, but the Brit had caught a bullet to his arm.

Then the sound of a minigun blared before the thugs were all collapsed. The source was none other than Ryan, who found his way to the other immediately to check on him.

“Ry-Ryan! You s- you saved me!”

Ryan rolled his eyes, hoisting the injured man over his shoulder.

“Of course I did. Anything for you, Gav.”

 

▪▪▪

 

4.

Gavin seemed absolutely crushed when he came to the penthouse one night. He had already drowned down a few glasses of alcohol, leaving Ryan to worry.

Over the past few weeks, the Vagabond found himself feeling warm and fond feelings towards the Golden Boy. The way he irritated the piss out of anyone and flaunted the gaudy jewelry with such confidence seemed to enchant Ryan. He couldn't help it.

But then he found out about Gavin’s girlfriend and he really pushed his feelings down. There was no way he could intrude - a murderer he may be, but a homewrecker he refuses to become.

They had been a thing for so long, Gavin and the girl with purple hair and dark-stained lips, that Ryan was surprised to see the Brit so distraught after he had seen her get on the elevator after he got off.

“Gav?” The normally masked man approached Gavin under the only light source - the Los Santos streets and the moon - coming through the windows. “What's wrong?”

There was a hiccup of surprise.

“Sh’left.” Gavin slurred, rubbing his eyes. “I dunno why, but sh’left me…”

“Oh Gavin…” Ryan sat down beside him, chest aching at the sight of the man crying. “You're going to be okay.”

“R-Ry… sh’was worth more than m’millions t’me…” He sobbed. “S-So much…”

Ryan's heart broke but he still took a deep breath, pushed the dull heartache down, and cupped Gavin’s face to make eye contact. Maybe it was flattering (or not) when the Brit gasped at the sight of his face - his face without his usual skeletal face paint.

“Gavin, you're going to be alright. She meant a lot to you, I don't doubt she felt the same about you. Sure she left you, but that doesn't mean she won't come back to you eventually. Trust me. Things will work out one way or another.”

There was a moment of silence before Gavin smiled a little. Throughout the small speech, he looked a little better - a little less sad.

“Thank you, Ryan. I, ah… I don't wanna be alone… can y’stay? Maybe drink a little bit?”

Before he got up to get Diet Coke, Ryan sighed and gave a warm smile. He ruffled Gavin’s hair and simply murmured “‘Course… anything for you.”

 

▪▪▪

 

5.

Ryan had no recollection of where he wound up in the morning at first. His head didn't have a dull hangover throb of pain, so he did managed to stay sober enough.

A shuffle of blankets beside him and a languid taste on his tongue reminded him of what he was missing.

Flashes between breaking out wine and champagne, letting himself drink a little, and having Gavin hang off of him. They both wound up smelling like expensive alcohol, mostly Gavin, before tumbling into bed. Licks, bites, kisses, gropes - nothing was off the table.

A faint phrase drifted from Gavin’s mouth that made Ryan go mad. The words “Make me feel better, Ry. I want you to make me feel good.”

The older man cringed at the thought of poor Gavin being so desperate as to rebound immediately and with anyone. He felt horrible.

“Ryan?” A familiar accent slurred groggily before tousled hair led an entire body upright. “Wh… ow.”

Instinct took over in Ryan when he saw Gavin rub his head in pain. Cautiously, he kissed his temple and stood. “Let me get you some painkillers.”

An affirmative noise from Gavin set Ryan off, tugging on his boxers on the way out. Once back with the aforementioned painkillers plus one cup of water, the Golden Boy was already half dressed. His skin shone in the daylight, showing off the bruises, bitemarks, and hickeys from the night before.

“We seemed to have fun last night, huh?” Ryan mused, starting to dress more of himself while Gavin took his medicine.

“Hmm yeah. I'll be marked up for days thanks to you.” He purred the words a little as he buttoned his dress shirt on.

“Yeah?” Ryan went to tug on his tee, but the Brit stopped him with a languid and sudden kiss.

“Thanks for last night, Rye Bread. It was really fun. See you on the job.”

With that, he left Ryan alone.

How could he be so foolish. Of course it meant nothing. A rebound to Gavin meant nothing more than sex with the first person who talks to him. Why wouldn't it?

But Ryan sat down on his bed, threatening himself to hold back tears.

“Anything for you, Gavin.”

 

▪▪▪

 

+1.

“Ryan!”

The sirens around him and Gavin wailed. So many police cars. So many officers. Helicopters. SWAT cars. They were surrounded, backs against an old fence.

“ _Ryan!_ ”

Ryan could hardly hear Michael in the coms over the panic.

_Think quickly, think quickly. Get out of here… must escape._

The cops were screaming at them to drop the bag of nearly half a million dollars in cash that Ryan had.

_Look. Look. Look. Look. Find a way out._

Gavin was trembling. Ryan was frozen, stiff, rigid.

“ _Ryan I swear to fucking god-_ ”

_**Find something.** _

As if by a miracle, Ryan found a way out. Silently, he cursed at the sight of it. Only person would be able to make it.

_Get Gavin out._

He breathed in, lungs shaking.

“Gav… Gavin. When I say go, I need you to take the money and slip through the break in cars there as fast as you can and jump on the bike they made us fall off of.” Ryan’s voice was a little higher than usual and shaking heavily through the coms.

A flurry of panicked voices came after him, but silenced for Gavin’s reply.

“Wh-What? But how are you going to get out?”

“I'm going to cause a distraction for you.”

“Ryan… Ryan you'renot going to-”

One glance at Gavin made the look of horror and dread clear.

“Gavin-”

Ryan armed himself, minigun armed. The cops all tensed their guns. Gavin could feel his insides melt into a cold puddle of fear.

“ _Go!_ ”

Shots from the minigun rang as Gavin snatched the duffel bag, tears spilling down his face as he ran to the bike.

One glance back would stick in Gavin’s mind forever - the shots ringing out, Ryan laying under the weight of his gun, crimson staining the ground.

He took off on the bike, switching his coms off. They were screaming about Ryan anyways.

An icey sickness molding in Gavin’s gut, making him shake and tremble, grew as he spilled the words he knew Ryan would say to him if the situation had been different.

“I'm sorry, Ry… I'm so sorry. But I did this for you. Anything… anything for you, Ryan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you comment and all that bullshit if you liked it.  
> .  
> .  
> Tumblr: electricmindart  
> Twitter: electricmindart


End file.
